Iron Summers
by Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles
Summary: "Hey." Micah smiled down at Gaius softly, his eyes twinkling with delight.  "…" Gaius greeted him with a long stare, before going back to his book.  Of course Gaius would never make it easy. Micah x Gaius slash non-explicit


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rune Factory 3 or any of its characters.

So my friend and I have been obsessed with Rune Factory (I own rf2(ds) and Frontier(wii), she owns rf3(ds) )

Fffffffffff I want some of that Gayass plz

Enjoy!

The day was cruel and humid, offering no clouds to ease the burn; the day was rough and miserable, offering no shadows in which to take refuge. It was just the kind of day that Micah knew his lovely Gaius would happily work himself into a fainting frenzy.

Such a misconstrued man… he would be the death of Micah.

He who lived to smelt metal, he who breathed to inhale metal, he who thrived to shape metal; A metal maniac, of the worst sorts… but Micah still felt himself fond of this foolish flabbergast.

Thinking back to their first meeting, things had gone so… strange. Both were much shyer then, always dancing around each other in loops and figure eights. Very rarely would they be found conversing for longer than thirty seconds at a time.

It would be fallacious to say that Gaius was not odd, but he had seemed a little more… normal when they had first met.

In the beginning, Gaius could be found all around town, doing odds and ends for all of the villagers… Now, the only time you'd seem to find him was either pounding away with his hammer, or napping in the shade.

He was like a cat, lithe and beautiful, independent and cuddly… but he was also mischievous and playful…

Unfortunately for Micah, like all cats, once Gaius grew acclimated to his presence, he stopped caring. No longer would he follow Micah around like a lovesick grade schooler; no longer would he shoot Micah strange questions out of thin air.

When he paid his daily rounds, Micah made sure to spend extra time conversing with Gaius. Oh, how he loved to stare into those deep pools of grey, getting lost in the untold stories they held… but unfortunately, all of that passion he saw was not directed at him, no, it was directed at cold inanimate objects.

Maybe it was ridiculous, getting the jellies over a cold hunk-o'-junk… but that cold hunk-o'-junk was getting in the way of one of the purest forms of emotions.

Not as if Micah was doing anything to discourage Gaius's obsession, though… Each visit, bringing with him the gift of iron, gold, or platinum to bestow upon the grey-eyed wonder…

And even more absurd, Micah felt himself, too, being drawn to platinum and iron – they were both grey, like his love's eyes… so entrancing, so full of mirth. They shone like stars, similar to the passion in Gaius's eyes when he smiled… He was always smiling, as a matter of fact. Even in the worst of situations, Gaius would still smile, turning Micah's exhaustion from a long days work into glee.

There was something magical about this man… something intoxicating. And as for poor Micah, well, he found himself hooked.

But back to today, Micah was feeling very antsy. He had overslept, leading to his farm work getting way behind, therefore pushing his town greetings even further back. It was not that he had a problem with working late, but it meant that on this hot, hot day, no one was there to check up on Gaius.

Yes, there was Raven, but she was at a loss on controlling Gaius. Anything she said to him seemed to bounce away like a rubber ball.

By the time Micah had strenuously plowed, seeded, and watered his land, he had to milk his buffamoo, sheer his wooly, and wash all the other monsters. By the time the sun had begun it's deceiving decent (seeing as it was only 5 in the afternoon) he was dripping with sweat, and still had a number of town members to attend to.

Putting Gaius on the last of his list, at first was a great idea. But the longer each townsperson kept him, the grater his worry grew. He knew as long as Gaius had metal, he would work… as long as he had no other means of… distraction.

So, now seeing it was far past 6, he scurried towards the smith shop…

Much to his surprise, though, Gaius was not pounding away, nor curled up on the ground.

Instead, he was in the corner, with a book on… metal ores. Of course.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Micah smiled and slowly approached his love, not wanting to ruin the moment by tripping over one of Gaius's masterpieces… The last time that happened, Gaius ignored him for a whopping three days!

"Hey." Micah smiled down at Gaius softly, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"…" Gaius greeted him with a long stare, before going back to his book.

Of course Gaius would never make it easy.

"May I sit beside you?" Micah asked, already knowing he'd get no response. Not waiting a split second for a reply, Micah gracefully flopped on the ground in front of Gaius, close enough that their knees were practically conjoined.

"I'm glad to see you're expanding your horizons… I was beginning to wonder if you ever did anything besides nap and pound…" Micah gave a giggle… a MANLY giggle… before realizing what he had said. Mortified, he tried to cover his words up with more words, "Uh, not like that, though… I meant uhm… well, not that." He felt like a right fool.

Deciding it better to shut up, Micah buried his mortified face into his wonderful hands of shame. It wasn't until he heard a breathy laugh, did he look up to see Gaius's amused eyes glancing at him over his book.

Gaius seeing Micah's blush, shook his head and smiled wider. "Do you wanna read with me?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Micah nodded his head, gladly scooching to sit thigh-to-thigh with his love. To get a better look at the book, he had to press himself hard against Gaius's shoulder, and he reveled in it. Each connection of their skin, Micah felt flames, burning him in such a sweet manner.

He sat like that for a chapter, in complete silence save for their rhythmical breathing. Feeling somewhat brave, he decided to test his luck, and rested his head against Gaius's shoulder. He could hear the content sigh Gaius let out and smiled in joy.

Though he knew it was very unlikely, he kept waiting for Gaius to reject him for someone else, for some girl… But so far, Gaius seemed to only have eyes for Micah… and metal. Maybe more so the metal then Micah, but hey, he would take what he could get.

Finally feeling the day's crazies catching up with him, Micah let out a wide yawn, and felt his eyes beginning to droop. He hoped Gaius wouldn't mind… he just couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes open any longer.

Although he was drifting onto a fluffy cloud of bliss, he swore he could feel someone stroking his hair gently, and he'd never felt more at ease.

Yes, Gaius may overwork himself and ignore Micah, and yes, Gaius may favor metal over Micah… but he was still wonderful in his own unique ways, and Micah could never have been happier, to have gotten amnesia.


End file.
